Bad Boy Blues
Bad Boy Blues 'is a steamy romance book released on November 16, 2017. Summary * ''Your life choices led to you becoming a master at playing the piano and fleeing problems. * These choices lead you to Adriano, a brooding mob boss, who steals your heart and the rest of you. * Romance blossoms and you decide to jazz things up and stand your ground. * Have your life choices made you tough enough to rescue your handsome kidnapper and make the murderous rival family dance to your tune?" Chapters '''Chapter 1: The Blues in Toronto When you finally find the guys to ditch your boyfriend, you stumble on a mob shakedown. This pickle may prove harder to get out of. Chapter 2: Playing Hide-and-Seek When you're about to escape, a dark figure from your past makes the scene and leaves you stuck between a rock and a hard place. This can't end on a high note for you. Chapter 3: Improvisation and Illicit Activities You're lucky to escape with your life... right into a trap. As you explore your own desires and your gilded cage, you end up at gunpoint once again. Chapter 4: An Italian Standoff You learn what kind of man your handsome captor is and what you feel for him when he saves you yet again... only to big you farewell. Chapter 5: Meet Your Jailers Your abductors kick you out, but you want to stay kidnapped. Is it because danger lurks out there or because you've captures your captors' imagination? Chapter 6: Hard and Flexible While you and your new friend work your magic in the kitchen, your enemy is cooking up a trap. Chapter 7: Force vs. Power The truth pours out of you as you break bread with your kind kidnapper. When his sweetheart crashes your date, it turns sour. Will you still get to taste the forbidden fruit? Chapter 8: His Taste in Women Your courage inspires your cute captor to stand up for you, which wets your appetite. He plays with his food until it bursts with flavor in his mouth. Chapter 9: Music to Deft Ears An invite may sound like a death sentence and turn out to be a grand poetic gesture. But music isn't all you hear. Can this morning ends on a high note? Chapter 10: The Pleasures of Payback When a foe spills your lover's blood, he plays into your hands as you breathe life into your relationship. You lick the wound to return last night's favor. Chapter 11: Fuss, Flirt, Fight After a mouth-to-mouth with one mobster, you have a heart-to-heart with another. Are you more popular with the dangerous kidnappy types than you want to be? Chapter 12: ____ You're bound for vendetta, but have you kept track of whose toes you've been treading on? Can you strike the right chord with the enemy? 'Chapter 13: ____' Girls ought to stick together, but can you get your enemy to work in concert with you? What awaits you if you ever make it back to your lover? Chapter 14: ____ The closer the friend, the more brutal their betrayal. Can you sniff out the rat? A mistake can be fatal - for you, the family and the wrongfully accused. Chapter 15: ____ You have a shot at getting close to your lover and to the traitor. Are you bold enough to seize these opportunities. Chapter 16: ____ You find the true traitor, but are you tough enough to rescue the innocent? Is the rat the only enemy you need to worry about? Chapter 17: ____ You're forced to face your past. Will you kick its butt? In the present, you get to pick your partners but not your battles. Chapter 18: The Lipstick Trick You eliminate one enemy - another one crops up. You've got one trick left up your sleeve. If it flops, you're on your own. No man will save you. Chapter 19: Your Last Stand An ally and a lover come to your aid, but you're hopelessly outgunned. Can you talk your way out of this jam? Chapter 20: Dalla Piccola You had plenty of adversaries, but are you your own worst enemy? Are you brave enough to follow your heart and accept the consequences? Gallery Bad Boy Blues Logo2.png|Former Cover (1st version) Bad Boy Blues Vertical Cover.png|Former Cover (2nd version) Category:Books Category:Red Hot Romance Category:Autumn Summers